<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>icy conditions by stupidbadgers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890069">icy conditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers'>stupidbadgers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Umino Hours, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, and i love him, kakashi and iruka are also little shits, kawaguchi is a little shit, poor tenzou is wondering about his life choices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kakashi and iruka are coerced into ice skating. </p><p>or, kawaguchi kidnaps them both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Tenzou/Kawaguchi Rikuo (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>icy conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>back at it with my kawaguchi agenda! kawaguchiiiiiiii!!!!! i love this snail boy! reminder that he is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelbeka">hazel's</a> OC from many of her stories and i just occasionally play in the sandbox. because we NEED that kawaguchi content! </p><p>bingo board prompt: winter gear (I-1)</p><p>enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A persistent knocking pulled Kakashi from the nap that he was taking on the couch. It was a nice nap, one that consisted of him and Iruka and that <i>one</i> scene from <i>Icha Icha</i>, but now it was gone, pulled away by the sound of knuckles against the woodgrain door. </p><p>He grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair, “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” </p><p>As soon as the door was open, something was thrust against his chest. </p><p>“Get dressed, let’s go!” Kawaguchi practically shouted. </p><p>Kakashi squinted at his friend, wondering how the hell the man could be so cheerful. </p><p>He looked at the objects he was now cradling against his chest. </p><p>“What are these for?” he asked. </p><p>Kawaguchi grinned, “Winter gear!” </p><p>“For what?” </p><p>Kawaguchi’s smile fell into an <i>are you fucking kidding me, I know you’re not that dense</i> look. </p><p>“Jeez Kakashi, just get dressed. I’ll meet you outside.” </p><p>*</p><p>Kakashi emerged into the snowy street carrying the “winter gear” Kawaguchi had given him. His kohai was standing there with Kawaguchi, looking a little terrorized. </p><p>“Right, time to go kidnap your boyfriend,” Kawaguchi declared to Kakashi, starting toward the Academy. </p><p>Tenzou sighed, “I already told you not to say it like that.” </p><p>“It’s fine,”  Kawaguchi said, waving his hand. </p><p>*</p><p>Kakashi hadn’t expected Kawaguchi to be so true to his word about kidnapping Iruka, but it played out exactly like that, short of putting something over Iruka’s head to blindfold him. Kawaguchi was practically dragging Iruka out of the Academy, Iruka struggling against the man. </p><p>It would have been a more amusing sight to see—Kawaguchi was a bit smaller than Iruka—if not for the look on Iruka’s face. </p><p>“Let go,” Iruka said, pulling at Kawaguchi’s arm </p><p>“Only if you stop struggling and come along with us.” </p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask me to go wherever the hell you’re dragging me to? I’m a reasonable person,” Iruka grumped. Upon seeing Kakashi, he turned the glare to his boyfriend, “You!” </p><p>Kakashi threw his hands up in defense, “I didn’t do anything!” </p><p>“I don’t believe you!” </p><p>Kawaguchi started laughing, finding amusement in the situation that none of the other men found. </p><p>“Settle down, Iruka. This is all me,” he said. “Now, I’m gonna put you down, no running off. We have plans.” </p><p>Tenzou sighed, the sound resigned, like he was used to his boyfriends antics. Kakashi figured he probably was, considering how long he and Kawaguchi had been on an ANBU team. </p><p>“Here you go!” Kawaguchi said to Iruka, pushing objects into Iruka’s hands. “Your winter gear!” </p><p>“Ice skates? Why?” </p><p>Kawaguchi looked between Iruka and Kakashi, while Kakashi hid a grin. </p><p>“Why are you two like this?” Kawaguchi asked, narrowing his eyes before shrugging and marching in an unknown direction. “Actually, it doesn’t matter! Let’s go!” </p><p>Despite basically being kidnapped and coerced into ice skating, Kakashi and Iruka followed, deciding it would be best to just go along with it, rather than incur the wrath of their friend.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! kudos/comments muchly appreciated! </p><p>
  <a href="https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>